Red lilies under a rainbow
by FJAY
Summary: The Rainbow that loves me got hurt by Lily that I love. Akashi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**::Attention::**

_**You are not allowed to use this story somewhere else without permission **_

_**" This is my first story written by ME " hope you enjoy reading the story will contain several chapters **_

_**I will try to upload it daily when I get free time**_

_** * sorry if my English is poor ^^"**_

* * *

**At the moment like a red lilies were blowing with soft breeze in front of my eyes, I was likely spaced in my imagination and wondering **

**" Why dose red lilies are grown in this town ? " **

**I was happy to see some of these beautiful flowers since they are my favorites, but the thing that I wasn't expected is to hear **

**" If you plan to fall in Love, DON'T fall for me " **

**I came back to my reality, and nothing was in front of me.**

**No lilies !? where have they go ?**

**Yes, there was a boy with red hair passed me like a breeze and he was totally like shiny red Lily, **

**and that's how Everything started since that day**

**Chapter 1 **

**" New Student, Twins ? "**

In lunch break I was walking at a rapid pace to follow my brother who is always rounded with fan girls

I called his name loudly: _**Ryouta**_ ! please stop there I need some money to buy lunch, I forgot to bring bento with me ?

The cheerful blonde boy turned to me and said with big smile: I don't have much but I will help you. He got out some money

out of his pocket and then gave it to me.

The amount was not too much but was enough to get piece of bread.

I was annoyed because of those fan girls. I was jealous because I am always alone unlike my brother_** Kise Ryouta**._

He was always rounded with fan girls and other peoples just because he is a model and famous. I took money from his hand and trending off to

school canteen where all students sit together and have their meals. The money was not enough to buy whatever I want. I only got piece of bread

maybe it will be enough until I get home.

I didn't plan to sit in this place, so once I got my bread and trend out the room, but somehow a naughty boy with silver hair stopped me and

drop my bread on the ground with silly laugh. I gazed on him for a while. He was just one of those annoying people. I didn't say anything

but people who sat next to place were I was standing started to dispute that boy.

- **Anon**: "_**Haizaki**_, stop playing around with people "

_**Haizaki**_: Oh dear, I didn't mean to do it ? I just was ...

_* Sigh *_ Yes I sighed and broke his words

I said with sharp and mysterious voice :

" If you are really hungry why you didn't ask me to give you some ? or maybe I can be kind and give it full to you ? "

I took the bread from the ground and gave it to him, and so I left the place. I was sure that boy got mad.

Yes that's how I used to be rude, selfish and trying to avoid people as possible I can just not to hurt myself.

The day after, I was introducing myself to the class since I am a new student in Teiko Middle school and this is my first class lesson in the school.

I was slime, have blue eyes, blonde long hair tied up with bow to hid my beauty in front of people.

- " I am_ Kise Misuzu_. Nice to meet you "

Every student was staring on me because I am a twin sister of _**Kise Ryouta**_, the famous and super model in school, and that's why girls hated me

because I am always trying to stick with my brother and beyond his fans since I am alone and I have no friends.

The teacher looked for empty place so I can use it as my place in class. There was an empty chair at the back of class from right side.

I walked through students without giving an attention to them. The only thing that attract me was the red Lily next to me.

A red boy hair was sitting next to me and his hair was blowing with breezed from the window. I stared at him for a while and said to myself:

- " A Lily that I met that day ! "

The red boy didn't give a shit of attention to me, he was gazing outside the window, I either didn't see his face clearly

the only thing I saw was his smirk.

_**~ To be continued** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

* * *

**" lilies are still blowing with soft breeze each morning "**

It's still spring, and two months have been passed since I became the red hair boy class mate names _Akashi Seijuurou_.

I am sharing the seat which is next to him.

I was always gazing on him but I didn't really fall in love with that boy, but his red hair reminds me kind of flowers I love.

I promised myself to not fall in love again after I broke up with my first love.

Still,

I didn't make any contact will my class mates, I didn't ever talked to anyone in the class even for lecture or

study purpose. I was all alone by myself until the class decided to make camping trip to mountains.

The students started to make their groups and select their friends after the home room teacher asked us.

I was left. Yes, I was because no one would pick me. I have no friends. I have no interest in joining the trip, _**Who cares**_ ?

School ends for today

I headed off to home, it was raining even it is still spring ! ( _Rain of Spring_ )

I enjoy this weather, I enjoy sweating under the rain.

There was a lost kitten in the ground, since I love cats too I pick up that cat and stroked the back of it. It is soft the fur was so soft

I stood up and headed home, but somehow I stopped. _Akashi_ was standing next to me with serious face

I chilled for a moment. those eyes, stares were different !

I didn't dare to speak, The silence reign the atmosphere

**_Akashi_**: It seems you love cats ?

I nodded.

he continued: I would like you to join us in mountain trip since we need one more student in the group

I don't request you, but would be better if you come. The trip will be much fun and educated trip.

somehow I felt like he is requesting me, or lecturing me at same time. I felt bothered

but I passed out this for him. I only was gazing on his red hair.

**_Misuzu_**: Lily ,,

I said it kinda loudly

_**Akashi**_: Excuse me ?

I saw him on his face, turned off and ran to my place left him alone under the rain.

* * *

The day of trip,

all students were heading to bus, they were happy and excited

I stood in front of them waiting my turn to go inside the bus

someone inside me has told to go there. I didn't meant to come because of _Akashi_

It was rush decision taken by me.

Inside the bus there was no place for me to share with other student

everyone has sit next to their friends and groups

the only empty place was between _Akashi_ and _Midorima_

**" Why I always ends up with those too ? "**

_Midorima_ looked at me and said: Hurry up and take your place ! the bus will move soon

I had no choice but to sit between them

the bus was full of noise, students having fun singing and joking around with each other

the only me was sitting in silence between green and red boys.

suddenly the boy on my right side started to chat with me

**_Midorima_**: If I am not wrong you are that stupid twin sister ?

_**Misuzu**_: eh ?

I turned to him and was surprised about what he said, Okay I wasn't surprised because I believe my brother is stupid.

_**Midorima**_: _Kise Ryouta_ I mean, he is in our team in basketball

_**Misuzu**_: aaah! you in basketball team as well ?

I grin forcefully then gazed on _Akashi_: You too in basketball team ?

_Akashi_ stared on me and I just blushed for moment

his eyes was totally matching with his hair. like a beautiful red lily.

_**Akashi**_: you think so ?

I kept silent after what he said and the atmosphere was like this till we arrived the place.

_**~ To be continued** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Since it's raining outside and I am all bored I will continue writing **

**Chapter three is kinda long and also I will be very happy to see your comments and reviews on this story.**

**Have fun =D**

* * *

**chapter 3**

**" The rainbow who saved me "**

**:::**

_**"Being ignored is the most hurtful feeling that person can have"**_

We have arrived the place all five groups have splitted to find some place to camp in.

The camp was about copmetation for each top classes in _Teiko Middle school_

Class **1-B** for first year which was mine, Class** 2-B** for second year and Class **3-D** for third year students.

In each class there were five groups splited, and each team were rivals to each other.

The point of this camping trip is to collect different knowledges and info about how life can be in mountains

and have fun at the same time.

The thing that I relaized in my team mates was that _Akashi_ and _Midorima_ utilize the trip for basketball training sake,

they were giving different tasks to us to be busy with it for few hours, so they can have enough time to train by themselves.

We tend the tents ,suppose to have three tents but we only did two one for boys and the other two for me and other three girls.

_Midorima_ with his weird toy: Does this tent be enough for you four ?!

_Misaka_ : Yes sure_ Midorima kun_ ! why not ?

*** Misaka one of my class mates and team member she has long navy blue hair, gray eyes and pale pace.**  
**her personality is ego and troublesome type of girls**

the other two were her followers.

* * *

_**Flash back **_

When we started to tend our tents,

_Misaka_ : **Hey blonde ! Yo! hey you ?! **

I turned annoyed to her and with devilish voice : have any problem ?

_Misaka_ : _Armeen_ don't need to share a tent with you she will sleep with us.

_Misuzu_: ... ?

_Armeen_ : Oi _Misaka_, the boys with find out and will ask us why ? will we tell them we don't want her ?

_Misaka_ : You fool ! We will just tell them that we only have one tent, so she will join us and then we will get rid of her later and ,,,

I totatly pissed off , got mad on those girls but calmed my self and said with full of trust in myself :

Who wants to sleep over with you ugly girls ? I prefer to sleep outside rather then sharing one tent with ya !

then I smirk and left those too

" Was it righ that I acted like that ? " I hate my personality , I can't deal with people and those situations

All thanks to my father, becuase of him I am like this right now.

_**End of flash back**_

* * *

I was sitting on one of tree branches trying to calm my self and avoid those girls, I knew problems will chase me everywhere because of

my personality.

I spaced out like usual with all myself. the one who cut my space this time was _**Midorima Shintaro**_

The green hair boy as I mentioned before. He was holding some kind for weirdo toys, he sat next to me and asked me: What is your horoscope?

_Misuzu_: ? horoscope ? I even don't care about it !

_Midorima_: just tell me !

_Misuzu_: ...

I kept silent and answered: **Aries!**

_Midorima_: I knew it, today's horoscope according to Oha-san for Aries is ... **(BLAH BLAH BLAH ) **and he kept talking about those staffs

I was hearing what he was saying respectly but I didn't understand what he was saying to me

I just enjoyed little bit because some one was talking to me ! It has been long time since I heard someone talking to me as we are friends

it was just like I am listening to peaceful song.

anyways,

I turned up back and figured the girls were chating inside the tent, and _Akashi_ was standing behind us.

for a moment my heart jumped and started to beat fastly. I don't know what is the resone but it was somehow like I was scared of something.

I tried to smile at him but all his serious looks stopped me.

_Akashi_ asked girls to come out of tent. My heart started to beat faster. I though that he might found what happened while we was tending the tent.

I really didn't want to trouble those girls with this boy and then I got troubled and involved with them.

I just want to be alone.

the girls came out and asking _akashi_ annoyingly : What's up with you ? we just arrived and we are tired

_Akashi_ with serious tone: If you want to live go and find some food for us before night jump on us.

I kindly was relieved.

_Akashi_ continued: we will split and find something for tonight. _Midorima_ and Me will get some woods for setting fire,

you girls go and find some fresh fruits.

_Misaka_ sigh and asked her followers to start gathering food from the forest on the mountain.

I was standing not knowing what to do, will follow the other girls ? they will totaly reject being with them. But in this situation I ended following them

just to not feel boys there is somthing between us.

The three girls were collecting the fruits from the ground and I just was about to helping them.

_ Misaka_ turned on me and asked me softly and for first time:

I think fruits will be boring on dinner why we don't try something new?

_Misuzu_ ( I didn't give her any care ) : Okay what you want to eat her ? Burger ? Ice creams ? meat ? then go for hunt little girl

She pissed off but tried not to fight with me. I figured out from her face that she is one of Akashi's fans and she is trying to attract him and not

make trouble with others so he won't take bad idea on her.

There was a river next to us. _Misaka_ asked me to jump in and get some fishes there.

_Misuzu_: why not we all jump in ?

_Misaka_: we can't because we are holding fruits.

I stared to the other two girls _Armeen_ and _levi_ they were holding fruits but there is choice to put them on ground for moments and help me

I shuted up and went down in the river. I took off my sockes and pulled my sleeves little bit up so it won't get wet by water.

Fishing was difficult for me, I wasn't good catching something moves fast especially in the water. My body was weak.

it took around hour and we didn't catch any thing. I gaveup the girls was relaxing there.

_Misuzu_: Come and give me some hand, I am not good in fishing

none of them gave me attention. I got out from the water but suddenly I found myself falling into water

someone had pushed me.

It was _Misaka_. Why ?

I fall in the water and got all wet, my tied hair opened and the ribbon floated on the water. the push was too hard.

_Misuzu_: Wh .. What you did ?!

_Misaka_: I got bored. We are heading back try to catch at least one !

_Misuzu_: Why don't you catch by your self I am not your servent !

the fight was almost been started between us. The sky become cloudly and started to rain.

_Misaka_ was angry she yelled on me : Why you try to act like cool ! are you idiot ?! you are trying to attract _Akashi_ by your act you weirdo ?

at first place why you are trying to hide your beauty ? you are super model sister right, why ?

the rain started to fall and fall heavly.

the girls ran off to our camping place. I ended up sitting in the revier ans shocked

for a moment what does she said ?

she is mixing everything together ?!

but somehow I felt worm under cold water. I found my self blusing and crying at same time ! did I got hurt ?

why ?

I don't love _Akashi_ ?! but somehow I love his view , I love seeing him around me, I love his red hair and eyes just like red Lilies.

Three hours left and no one looked for me. I didn't go back to our place

Actually I got lost. I looked for place that rain can't reach me. I was lost with my thoughts also.

Do I really fall in love with _Akashi_ ? How myself didn't felt ? I promised not to love anyone after I broke up with me X last year !?

the place was danger, I moved and started to look some where else I might meet other groups they might help me back to my place.

while I was walking around I found some noise coming straight me.

I followed the noise , there were a group of our school. people might I know from our class.

I approached the place, there was people from year 3.

_Misuzu_: excuse me ?!

the group was all members of boys, they were athlictic, and cheerful they enjoyed themselves under the rain.

they turned and found me I was all mess and dirt.

one of the guys asked: you are from first year ?

the other : who is that ?

_Misuzu_: Can you help me please ? I got lost from my group while I requested to gather some food for dinner

a boy with black hair gazed on me. He was staring on me like something is wrong on me ?

Yes I was somthing wrong I wass all messy like a monster.

He said it loudly : You from Akashi's group class 1-B ?

My heart jumped like a thunder for a moment when I heared Akashi's name. I smiled forcefully and said : yes, you know ... ?!

He break my wrods and said: come and join us we will defenitly help you.

He was al blush when he saw me I didn't relaize that he found my true face.

I mean when my hair is hanging on my shoulders I look more beautiful than when I tied it all up.

I looked to all boys in his group they wear strange I didn't like how they looked. I bowed and thanked him and just ran away like a wind.

The black hair boy chased me and called me to stop there. I was running like a crazy. All bad things which happend to me last three years just got

like a flash in my head. I wanted to cry, to scream. I remembered the fisrt time I met _Akashi_ and his beautiful red hair like a lily.

Black hair boy: **Hey you ! just stop there.**

" You are _Ryouta_'s twin " ?! stop there. I didn't stop. Everyone know my stupid brother I just felt Like I hate him the most.

the boy didn't stopped and chased me until I fall off the cliff.

He caught me. I was halfly fall. stuck between top of cliff and the ground for 6 meters.

He pushed me up. I was glad that he caught me otherwise I am dead now.

I was shuddering in fear didn't know what to do. Why bad situations happens to me. It is chasing me since my mom dead.

the boy smiled at me softly: My name is _Nijimura Shuuzou_. Year 3 Captain of basketball team.

once I heard basketball I feel relived. I felt like he is part of _Akashi_. _Akashi_ is holding me, but the true was Niji san was holding and calming me

and he asked: What happened ?

I only got one question in my head: Why my other team members didn't worry about me ?

it's been 5 hours am lost from my group !

the rain stopped. and beatiful rainbow appeared. It was suiting the boy named _Nijimura_ same as his name.

Like a god- he saved me-and now sprakling with colorful like a rainbow.

_**~ To be continued** _

* * *

_**I am DONE =="** _

**_Good night_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no updated. I feel like am suck on writing lol**

**writing stories of fictions not my abilities I only enjoy my time. **

**don't forget to comment if you have some =) would make me happy. **

* * *

**" I am glad to see you smile again even if it is a fake smile "**

Our trip field had over so fast and nothing happened after the accident I faced.

No one bothered their selves to ask about me, It's just because was all my fault from the beginning.

Classes has returned regularly and I decided to attend basketball club since I swear to not join this club ever for some reasons.

_Nijimura Shuuzu._

That guy became one of my friends. Actually he is my first friend in Tokyo to be specific he is my first friend in Teiko middle school

it's weird cos he is a guy and I am a girl. A girl with no girl friends.

It was not my intention or interest to be his friend but cos I want to thank him for saving me that day on the trip.

One day, I attended basketball club, _Nijimura_ asked me to watch him since I have no club to join and all alone by myself.

I was sitting on one of the wood bunches of chairs were the club members left their bags and towels on it.

My eyes was only chasing the red head boy. I think I have some feeling toward him but I am not sure

is it because he reminds me of red lilies or it's because of his charming character and personality ?

I keep glaring on him and spacing on my own dreams, but he doesn't care about anything even about my existence.

He cares all about basketball and his fave game shogi. unlike other students and boys

and that's make me wonder, is he a human ?

sometimes Niji-san gets bothered of me cos I don't give any attention to him, at the beginning he though that I am a shy girl and not attractive much

but later on he doubt that I was having fun watching my brother. but it wasn't like that. He knew that my eyes only watching _Akashi_.

and after few days I heard that _Akashi_ has became Captain of the team and he got more serious like nothing in this world only himself and his

basketball

lately, Nijimura wasn't attending school nor basketball matches,but I was.

I was only standing so far and watching the person who makes my heart smile inside. practice had finished and everyone had left except

the guy who named _Aomine Daiki_ and his teammate _kuroko_.

I left the court and went back to my class room to pick my bag and umbrella since it was raining. I reached the class and it was empty as usual

the red head boy is only sitting in the corner and plays his fave shogi game by him self.

I glared for seconds on him and suddenly realized that I forgot my umbrella at home !

I was confusion whether to wait in class room or to leave and get wet little bit ! my body is week and I will catch cold soon.

I felt like I don't want to share same place were this boy is sitting, some how it leads me to craziness cos sometimes he looks like a monster to me

I pick up ma bag and left the class room silently. _Akashi_ was looking at my back as the tip of his eyes. I WAS AWARE OF THAT

I stand at the entrance of the school were our shoes lockers are waiting for rain to stop I prefer to stand all day here rather than

sitting with that boy. My feelings are all mixed up I don't know what do I want ?

one hour had passed and the rain didn't stopped. it's 6 PM now and I am still at the school. I wonder if that boy still in class

he didn't get bored yet ! or he just scape from they window ?

I was mixing my imagination with reality. =="

I gave a big sigh and decided to go home. It doesn't matter if I catch gold I will get well soon after that.

I stepped my left feet outside but something had stopped my I chilled like some cold ice fall on me. I froze

few seconds and I looks to my right side.

_Akashi_ was standing there.

How long has he got stand there I didn't fell any of his presence ?

he looked at me with serious eyes and said: no rainbow today to save you so stay at your place until the rain gets stopped.

I looked at him in shock, what does he means ? Nijimura ? does he know that he saved me that day ?

no way that Nijimura san could tell him about what happened.

I dared to spoke with my pinkish cheeks: If you mean Nijimura san, there is nothing between u..

he suddenly break my words and said directly: so don't bother yourself acting like you are friends.

his tone was so scary. like I stole his fave piece of shogi !

I tried to say something but I couldn't

I was screaming inside cos I can't defeat myself and speak to other people but this person is different he is like he cut my tongue

" No it's not like that!" I just wanted to cry but I hold myself back

everyone misunderstand me

I kept standing their and he was standing next to me all time in silence.

until it became dark and the rain didn't stop yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Your reviews are most welcomed =D**

**I felt like I wanna to write something. Thank you for reading**

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

**" Never lie to your self " **

**Chapter 5**

**::::**

Two hours has left and it's already dark. School doors were closed and I still stand there besid the red head boy.

I even don't know the reason of why he is standing next to me like a bodyguard?!

I was about to go home, the rain won't stop and there is no point of standing here till morning ?!

I turned to head to home and a black Limousine stopped in front of us, I got surprised but the boy not

I thought maybe it's for him, was he waiting for a car this long ?

I know he is a rich boy but I have not seen him going home with a Limousine, everyday he walks with his basketball team includes my brother.

I walked the opposite side of him and he was still standing there, a women came out from a car and her hand was full of papers and several

files, and she called:

- Young Lady!

I turned to her and glared with blank mind

the women walked toward me and placed those papers into my hands: Young Lady, _Mr. Kise_ asking you to complete this tasks for next meeting.

She got out her schedul book from her hand bag and flipped some pages and continues: the meeting will held in _**xxx**_ building at 8:00 PM next Tuesday

_Mr. Kise_ looking forward for your new success.

I blinked and said in surprise: New assistant?

wasn't my contract is done ?! why you ask me to work with you again ?

- My apolgies, but this os order I got to send it to you.

The rain was still going on hardly and I was all wet the women got into the car and was sure that I will accept the order.

_Akashi_ was glaring on me with no emotions the silence was between us all I hear was rain spots and people feet walking.

he smirked and said with low voice that I mostly heared: Happy to get a rival, huh ?

and he left without saying anything else.

He was weird, but handsome, beautiful like red flowers who blooms after a hard rain

Week has finished and the day of meeting has came and I have not done anything with those papers.

those papers was my father's Securities business transactions with VIPs companies, He was using me after my grandfather and my mother died.

because I am smart and can be dependable.

most of his works success was behind my hands, I was likely forced to help him. If I only want to live I have to be his right hand in business

or to die and face what my mother faces.

My father is a rich man, but all money he gets is only for him. He loves money he is insane man

he is using my brother _Ryouta_ as a model to gain more money. I feel sorry for my brother.

every one of us had a mission to complete _Ryouta_ accepted but me not. I got a hatred in my heart because I know the truth of our father.

I wanted to live like a ordinary middle school girl I don't car about money.

The Limousine stopped in front the department I live to pick me up to the meeting on that day

I was all prepared but the papers was not. I didn't say to the assistant not my father.

We head to the place I enterd the meeting room and had a sit next to my father. Lot of special peoples, men were there famouse families

and wealthy people.

The one was young is only me. I felt like I am sitting in wrong place. I know that I am going to dispoint my father. I will be killed.

couple hours of meeting left, the men stoodup and left the room, some of them with fail arguments and some of them had successed

not some of them but the only one rich man was from a famous family that came from Kyoto named _Akashi_.

I didn't recognized the name but the family name was familier to me. All I got a hard slap on my face

I lost, I did that intentionaly I wanted my father to lost the argument.

I don't care who will win but at least my father won't win, It's type of geting revenge from him because of personal reasons.

The next day at school, after the classes end I was to head to basketball club

I like to watch thos talent boys playing since I love basketball

I was peeking behind the club door and watching in slience. The practecing finished and everyone left and I was about to left to I didn't

want anyone to see me.

I suddenly crushed onto someone. It was _Nijimura_ he smiled on me and said with gentle voice: If you like to watch our practice you have

to join in there is no issues.

I smiled without saying anything and left my face was all injured because what I got from father.

I did mistake but I don't deserve it

I felt that someone following me, maybe Nijimura I always keeps ignoring him and he always following because he is type that he don't like to be

ignored by someone, he easily gets mad and yell like a child.

I don't need to give him a chance to fall for me nor other boys, I stopped and turned: Stop following me ... !

Suddenly

I found myself dragged into wall and my mouth was covered by a cold hand it was like I was kidnapped by thife

It was _Akashi_ ? huh ?

_Akashi_ glared on me and his cold hands placed on my mouth it was cold, so cold like ice

but I felt some warmness applied into my body. I was blushing that was the reason of warming

his face was too close to mine. like he wants to confess something

He kept forcing his hands onto my face and said with seriouse voice: Don't show your weakness infront of me

nor showing your strenght too.

I was blanke I didn't understand what he was talking about. The thing was I knew is that am geting hurt his hand becomes heavey on my face

he continues talking: Losing is lame, even if you did it by your decision

I don't need to know the reasons, but you are loser and I hate these type of people

It's better if you don't exist if you chose this path.

he ended his lecture and left me alon in surprise !

was he talking about the meeting ? what is his related I couldn't speak at that moment

but I will definetly will ask him in future. He has no rights to lead my personal life. What my weakness and strength will affect on him

the view of him leaving me alone was beautiful to me. It's like mixed colors of feeling, anger and love.


End file.
